Acciedents and Suprises
by KagomeWelch
Summary: i have discontinued this story. i decided NOT to make a sequal.
1. Naive Hanyou

**Accidents and Suprises**

**Naive Hanyou**

They were walking down the path through the crisp green forest. They were still trying to recover from the attack of the celestial being that called herself a princess. There was a dead silence.

Untill Sango finally spoke up. "Hey Inuyasha did you enjoy your 'smooch secion' with Kagome"

Inuyasha froze,and turned towards Sango and Miroku who were laughing their guts out! Then he blurted out "I didnt kiss her she kissed me damnit! it didnt mean anything!" Kagome looked at him tears forming in her eyes.She slapped the now confused hanyou. "**YOU JURK**!" Kagome yelled. "**SIT SIT SIT SIT DID YOU HERE ME SIT**!!"And with that she ran into the forest.

Inuyasha looked up at Sango and Miroku. Shame in their eyes.

"what the fuck?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome ran to a tree that looked a lot like the Goshibuku. She sank her head between her knees and began to cry histericly.

Little did she know an enraged hanyo was right behind the tree. About to start yelling. But, she began to talk to herself.

"That **JURK**! he didnt mean any of it! The kiss and everything. For a moment i thought he actually...loved me...But..i guess i was wrong." Then she continued to cry.

Inuyasha's heart was breaking...He couldnt take it anymore!He had to tell her.

Unseen Inuyasha walked infront of her.

"Kagome..."

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

Inuyasha felt so guilty he was causing all this pain.

"What i said back there...i..didnt mean it."

"oh so your a faker and a lier." she said cruelly

"No..Kagome..listen.I"

"NO YOU LISTEN! I poored my heart and soul out to you! and you let on that you felt the same way! and then you crush me like a bug! You..YOU...YOU!!"

Kagome calapsed into tears.

"Kagome...we need to talk."

well thats the end of chapter 1! sorry it was so short.

i want 3 reviews before i add any more!

your fan fic freak

Kagome Welch


	2. Relaxation

hey people what up? im just depressed (the usual)because no matter how hard i try those damn populars are allways bringing me down. all i got to cheer me up is reading fan fictions and drawing.i know pathetic. 7th grade isnt as good as i thought.Im on spring break and i forget my fuckin fanfiction folder in my locker.I made this chappy longer. Thanks for the review Inuyashas Black Heart! ENJOY!

Chapter 2

relaxation

"Kagome we need to talk.." Inuyasha said softly.

"why? i mean why dont _you _just go! You **HATE** me **anyway!**"

'_what has gotten into her?i must have really hurt her i thought she only kissed me because i was about to die and she was forsed.I guess i was wrong.All this time i thought she would only see me as a friend nothing more..'_

"Kagome what has gotten into you?!"

"Whats gotten into me?Well the man i love **HATES** me!"

"Inuyasha i love you.."

"K-Kagome I-I love...you to"

she stood up and he grabbed her into a passionate kiss. It seemed that it would last forever...but forever will soon end..

ooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Im going to the hot spring! Inuyasha wanna come?"

"..."(Inuyasha)

"i have a bathing sute for you to use.'

"I have to wear a tux thing!!?"

"NO swim trunks."

Inuyasha was clueless

"just put these on and meet me at the hot spring."

She tossed the shorts to him and went towards the hotsprings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome sunk into the warm water of the spring. wondering were Inuyasha was. Then suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes and yelled,"CANON BALL!" There was a loud 'explosion'. The water splashed all over Kagome.

"HEY!"

"HAHHAHhaHAHHAHHA!"

"SHUTUP!"

"NO HAHA!"

"Ill say it."

"NO YOU WONT HAHA!"

"oh really SIT!"

Inuyasha went down with a bang.And little bubbles began to submerge.'O SHIT!'

Kagome dove down to save her little idiot.(haha you gotta love em')

She and Inuyasha came back up Inuyasha spitting out water.

"What the hell was that for.All i did was laugh!"

"You underestemated me **NEVER **do that."

"Ill remember that."

"you better."she mumbled

"what was that?"he thretened lovingly

"nothing." she said slyly.

"come her"

'AAHH!"

Inuyasha tackled her an d started to kiss her passionatly.

"Inuyasha"she moaned as he went lower.

"HEY MUTT LET GO OF HER!!"

inuyasha and Kagome stoped and looked up at a mad as hell Kouga!

"Oh SHIT!"

Well i made it longer.im having a hard time since i dont have my folder with me.R&R!

Kagome Welch


	3. IMPORTANT!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i am thinking of discontining my story! no one exept Inuyashas Black Heart is reviewing! (YOU THE GREATEST INUYASHAS BLACK HEART!)unless i get 3 to 5 reviews im discontinuing.**


	4. YOU!

Hey Bitches!Thanks for nothing!I decided(with the help of the best EVER!)that since i love writing fanfictions i geuss ill write some more. R&R

Kagome:HOW DARE YOU NOT REVIEW!!!

aims arrow at readers.

Kagome:DIE!

Lets go of arrow and abliterates non reviewers!

**I just wrote this to speak my mind and let Kagome KILL YOU BITCHES!!**

**But thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love to the bitches!**

**I got a new story called:**

**Is This Love? inu/kag and yet again another Naruto xover!**

**I wont be adding anymore to this story till after tommorow because of course i forgot my foulder.**

**Inuyasha:Damn you all!!!**

**Naruto:CHA!The hell with YAH!BELIEVE IT!!!!!**

**cya Bitches!!!**

**KagomeWelch **


	5. Hostage

**Hostage**

They sit there in the hot steamy water for about an hour longer.They got out and got into their normal attire.(cloths)

Inuyasha was about to leave towards the village. When suddenly...

"INUYASHA!"

He turned around.

"KAGOME!"

He saw a strange figure in a black cloke (sp?) holding the now unconcius Kagome in his arms.

"LET GO OF HER!" Inuyasha yelled.

suddenly they shot through the sky at lightning speed.

'damnit! wait their heading towards Sesshoumaru's castle!That must mean...IM GONNA KILL HIM!'

Inuyasha began to run faster than ever before!Suddenly, he saw Miroku and Sango riding on Kilala (i dont care if its Kirara i like Kilala better!and its my story so HA!)

Then Sango said,"Where in the seven hells are you going?!"

"Sesshoumaru kidnapped Kagome!!Im going to the castle DONT FOLLOW me!!"

He darted off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome woke up chained up in a dungeon.

The door opened...the figure in the black hood walked towards her. He removed the cloke.(guess who)...It was...(come on geuss!)...Naraku!!!

(BOOYA!!!!lol)

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her as far as the chains would go.

"Finally...I can luer Inuyasha here and finally finish him off!!Or...wait...I can destroy the only thing that has meaning in his life!!!!!!!!!!!WUHAHAH!!"

to be continued.

sorry its short but hey at least i added. PLEASE R&R!!! ive only got two and they both ROCK!!! Me and my sis got in a fist fight on easter.She may have won in the end but she came out with the most injuries!!!BOOYAH!

love yah bitches!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome blurted out,"LET GO OF ME!!Inuyasha will destroy you!!"

Naraku's smile fadded.He lifted a staff and wacked her over the head and everything went black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally,Inuyasha made it to the castle.Enraged and scared he headed towards the castle door.

He thought,'Id Kagome okay?IF 1 HAIR IS MISPLACED!!!...Ill tear down this castle and him with it!!!!!'

He crashed through the dungeon wall, and saw Naraku beating Kagome with a staf!!!(damn him!)

"Get away from her!!"He yelled

"So...you finally made it Inuyasha..."

"Inu...yasha..."Kagome whispered

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha was furious!He unshethed Tetsusaigia(sp? tell me if thats wrong!)and slashed Naraku in half. It turned into mud.'DAMN a golem!'

He ran towards Kagome and broke her shackles...she fell into his arms.

"Kagome...are you alright?"

"yeah..."

"OH THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!i dont know what id do without you."

He looked down at her and saw blood all over her shirt."KAGOME YOUR BLEEDING!"

"What did he do to you...'

"H-He said he was going to kill you and i kept on yelling so he began to beat me with a staf then everything went black."

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style.

She began to glow red.She rose into the air.She couldnt move.

Then a women , with a bow and arrow with a black aura surrounding it appeared.She trapped Inuyasha in a blue aura.

She was about to fire at Inuyasha.She let it go it was heading straight towards his chest.

Then Kagome broke the red aura and jumped in front of Inuyasha,Using her miko powers she redirected it to her and it pierced her chest

to be continued..

Sorry it is short but i have to get off RIGHT NOW!!


	7. why

"KAGOME!!!"

the arrow went through her chest and she fell into his arms...

The woman in the air drifted down towards Inuyasha...

The woman looked oddly familiar

"Mother?"

"Inuyasha...

"Why?..WHY?!!!"

"I know you love her Inyasha...but i must take her with me.."

"Why..

"Becausetakes off mask...SHE HAS MY SOUL!!!"

"KIKYO!!"

you guys probavly hate my guts...but i once again forhot my folder and i had to "wing it"

im only -- years old SHEESH!!!

sasuke-dont worry Emily is still love you...

Me-i love you

(yea I WISH!!!)

lol

Kagome Welch out


	8. goodbye for now

"i should have known..."

"Am i that predictable Inuyasha?"

"SHUT UP!!YOU SOUL STEALING WENCH!!!GO BACK TO HELL!!!"

Kagome suddenly awoke..."Inuyasha.."

"Kagome are you alright?!" he said gently.

"Im fine let me stand.."

when she got to her feet, Kikyo turned her aim and attention towards Kagome...

"Are you ready to die Kagome!"she said evily.

I have to quit here.

ill make a sequal..my hearts just not in it

KagomeWelch


	9. goodbye forever

I am quiting fanficton forever

nothing you say or do can change my mind

good bye all

best luck in life

* * *

not KagomeWelch

Emily

im never coming back

and i now HATE Inuyasha.

im sorry.


End file.
